


Bad Dream

by arashiwolfprincess, Storm Wolf Disney Tales (arashiwolfprincess)



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: AU Cubhood, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Love, Character Death In Dream, Cub Mufasa, Cub Taka/Scar, Family, Fluffy, Gen, Gorge, dreams/premonitions, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/Storm%20Wolf%20Disney%20Tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taka woke up screaming from a bad dream not realizing Mufasa had the same dream. Their parents, Uru and Ahadi comfort them. Both brothers find themselves comforted being between their parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I been wanting to do an au moment of two brothers still need of their parents of having a bad dream or a premonition of something of the future which I’ll admit had a few times before so this is feelings behind true experience there. There is something from the movie, “The Gorge” a powerful scene which feels works best in this piece. This also would have my take how I have Ahadi and Uru in mind.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Lion King or its characters only the plot and that’s about it. There is no money made of this oneshot at all.

A small russet fur cub curls in the warm cave near his parents as they softly talk among themselves careful not to wake up their sleeping cubs. He glances to his left finding his older brother is still awake, but fighting sleep as his eyes start to droop. He yawn feeling tired after a good day of playing games with Sarafina, one of his few friends within the pride. His eyes slowly starts to get heavy and close finally fall fast asleep. A tiny smile cross his muzzle while he enters the world of dreams which he hopes would be good.

 

_*~*~*~*Dreamscape*~*~*~*_

_Slinking away from Pride Rock, a lanky looking russet lion with pitch black mane and sharp green eyes looks at the surrounding savannah lost in thought of his plan while anger and hatred bubbles in his veins. ‘Just take that darn fur ball to the gorge and think of something for him to stay while I give those imbeciles the signal before I find Mufasa. Oh the glorious day this will be. That’s if those damn idiots don’t screw this up.’_

_A frown tugs at the corner of his slips as a brief feeling a guilt of using his rather naïve nephew, Simba, but pushes it away. He’s just a pawn to get back at his brother. Slowly a sly smirk appears in place of the frown spotting the said cub a few feet in front of him hanging out with three male cubs that he can’t at the moment remember their names instead of his little friend, Nala._

_He calls to the boy, “Simba, come with me. I have something to show you.”_

_“Really Uncle Scar,” Simba ask with curiosity and joy in his orange eyes getting the adult to be reminded of his old friend at the moment and the cub’s mother, Sarabi._

_Uncertainty goes through him for a moment. Before letting it linger to long he shakes it off and nips it in the bud. He doesn’t need doubt to come at the moment. A voice whispers I his mind for a quick moment much to his displeasure, ‘Simba can’t always be his father’s clone since he does seem to be like his mother and even myself at his age.’ He ignores the voice with a silent snort. Hate and distaste rise within him at the thought of his brother. He let the cub say bye to his friends before leading him away._

_Simba’s friends at the moment couldn’t help but have a bad feeling but shaken it off. They take off to continue playing completely unaware what is about to take place._

_Now a great distance away from Pride Rock, Simba stares at the gorge he never check out before as his curiosity peaks. He tilts his head looking at his uncle asking, “So Uncle Scar, what’s so great about this place?”_

_“Your daddy has a surprise for you,” Scar replies silkily getting the cub to perk up. “Let me go get him.”_

_“Can I come?” the cub question rather hopeful ready to take a step to follow his uncle when the slight harshness enters his uncle’s voice which he didn’t notice._

_‘No! It’s a fa…father and son time. So stay on that rock and practice your little roar. You don’t want to upset your daddy like you did in the elephant graveyard, do you?” Scar softens his voice, giving a sad look which must have been more convincing since the boy looks down casted._

_“You heard about that.” The voice so soft Scar had to strain to hear it._

_He replies, “Everyone did Simba.”_

_“Oh.”_

_Scar glances in the direction he has to go first to check if the hyenas haven’t started the signal while he quickly hardens his heart. He turns his attention back the cub that now seems to perk up at the thought of the surprise._

_He asks hoping to get a hint, “Uncle Scar, will I like the surprise?”_

_Scar starts walking leaving the cub to scramble on the rock answering as Simba didn’t notice the stress on one of the words said, “Simba, it’s to **die** for.”_

_He walks further away before Simba could ask any more questions. Once out of his nephew’s line of sight, Scar goes up the gorge path to the said destination point where a heard is currently grazing and spots the hyenas.  He nods at them giving a cruel smile as they take off to start the stampede. He puts on a fearful look before going off to find his older brother. He makes sure to run to make it seem he’s breathing hard once he approaches his brother who comment that it seem odd for the herd to be on the move._

_“Mufasa, stampede in the gorge. Simba’s down there!” He gasp, glad to make it really convincing as a concern brother rushes pass him. He follows a few steps behind glee spreading through him at the idea of his plan blooming in motion._

_Scar rolls his eyes as he spot his nephew hanging on for dear life before he slink into the shadows while his brother goes down to recuse his son. He gets batter by the wildebeest. ‘Damn,’ he growls softly seeing his brother’s majordomo flying around him wondering what to do before deciding to rally up the lionesses. Not wanting his plan to be ruin, he smacks the bird to the stone wall knocking him out. ‘Finally I can hear myself think without that damn bird chattering away. I’ll never understand how Mufasa could stand him. Maybe that’s why he’s a pouncing toy for the brat.’ The smile that want to take place stops seeing Mufasa manage to save the cub and place him on a ledge before leaping up from the stampede than starts climbing._

_“Brother, help me,” Mufasa pleads seeing Scar not far above him._

_Scar stares at his older brother rather thoughtfully before slamming down his claws on his brother’s earning a painful roar follow by a shock, horror, and betrayal expression. Scar leans down whispering in his brother’s ear, “Long live the King.”_

_He throws down the mighty king as he roars out, “NOOO!”_

_Down below, Simba’s voice echoes along with Mufasa as the lion falls faster into the speeding stampede down below in the gorge, “NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!_

_*~*~*~*Dreamscape ends*~*~*~*_

 

‘This can’t be real or true,’ two young minds watch the scene before screams of their own comes out of the sleeping princes of the pride lands waking up their parents who begin to wake them up by calling their names, “Mufasa, Taka, what’s wrong? It’s alright.”

 

Taka’s eyes open as he sits up breathing hard noting the red-brown eyes of his mother, Uru looking down at him. Tears rolls down his cheek, he looks besides him seeing his brother is there and looking at him. They share a look understanding something weird about that dream seems to real. What was it a normal dream or something more?

 

He mouths, “Did you have the same dream about us as adults and a gorge?”

 

Mufasa nods trembling still. He is King and has a son name Simba. His brother isn’t like he is now but rather cold and jealousy rolls off him. It pains him thinking of the hatred he could feel coming from the older version of Taka. Could this be the cause of their father’s attitude towards him? Making Taka distance himself from the family? Should he tell his father? If he does will Taka be banish without another thought? He jerks out of his thoughts when his father picks him up and places him closer to Taka before curling around them with their mother on the other side. 

  
Taka stares at wonder and confusion at Ahadi as the adult said tiredly, “Get some sleep. Tomorrow is a busy day with me showing you boys the kingdom.”

 

Taka and Mufasa nods figuring they’ll discuss what the dream means with Rafiki later on. Could it be what the shaman said one time before as a premonition? The thought of lessons chase the dreams out of the two boys’ minds. Ahadi is going to show them both the pride lands? Taka glance at his mom who smiles at him nuzzling both of her cubs making them feel safe enough to go back to sleep once more.


End file.
